moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Limited Edition Merchandise
Limited Edition Merchandise are merchandise items that release in very limited quantity. These items are only produced once and vary in rarity. Figures This section lists figures that were in limited quantity: Furnando Furnando's figure was distributed in five thousand lucky packs of the Series 9 Figures and each figure had a number from #0001 to #5000 on top of the hat to show the owner which figure they had. Mrs. Snoodle (purple glitter) During the 2014 Moshi Monsters event at Alton Towers, participants were awarded a purple glitter Mrs. Snoodle figure after completing various tasks. Emma For the "Hunt for Furnando", the winner's prize was to have their own figure made of themselves. The winner was a girl named Emma who had their own one-of-a-kind figure made. Mash-Up Cards This section lists any mash-up card that was not available from ordinary packs, thus being of lesser quality and limited edition: Series 1 No Photo.png No Photo.png Cap'n Buck E Barnacle: The rainbow foil Captain Buck was exclusive to the Mash-Up tins in series 1. Dr. Strangeglove: The rainbow foil Dr. Strangeglove was exclusive to the series 1 Mash-Up starter pack. Series 2 No Photo.png No Photo.png No Photo.png No Photo.png No Photo.png Kate Giggleton: The rainbow foil Kate Giggleton was exclusive to the series 2 Mash-Up tin. Prince Sillyham: The rainbow foil Prince Sillyham was exclusive to the series 2 starter pack. Super Poppet: The rainbow foil Super Poppet was exclusive to the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Super Katsuma: The rainbow foil Super Katsuma was exclusive to the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Busling: Busling was exclusive to the Moshi Bus. With each purchase made at the Moshi Bus Store, buyers would get a free Busling card. Series 3 TC Shambles foil series 3.png No Photo.png No Photo.png TC Furnando series 3.png Shambles: In one out of twenty packets, a foil Shambles code card can be found. This was the only way to get Shambles until the next wave of Mash-Up cards were released. Bobbi SingSong: The rainbow foil Bobbi SingSong was exclusive to the series 3 starter pack. Sprockett: The rainbow foil Sprockett card was exclusive to the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Furnando: Furnando was exclusive to limited edition copies of Moshlings Theme Park for DS and 3DS. Series 4 TC Captain Squirk LE series 4.png|LE1 Captain Squirk TC Big Bad Bill LE series 4.png|LE2 Big Bad Bill TC Uncle Scallops LE series 4.png|LE3 Uncle Scallops TC Mrs Snoodle series 4.png|Mrs Snoodle TC Jackson LE series 4.png|Jackson Captain Squirk (LE1): Captain Squirk was exclusive to the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Big Bad Bill (LE2): The rainbow foil Big Bad Bill was exclusive to the starter pack. Uncle Scallops (LE3): The rainbow foil Uncle Scallops was exclusive to the multipack. Mrs. Snoodle: Mrs Snoodle was exclusive to the limited edition Moshi Monsters: The Movie DVD. Jackson: Jackson was exclusive to the limited edition Moshi Monsters: The Movie DVD. Series 5 TC Fopkin le s5.png|LE# Fopkin TC Kazzi le series 5.png|LE# Kazzi TC Mishmash le series 5.png|LE# Mishmash TC Mr Moshi le series 5.png|LE# Mr. Moshi TC Pinestein le s5.png|LE# Pinestein Fopkin: Fopkin was exclusive to the purple mini tin. Kazzi: Kazzi was exclusive to the blue mini tin. Mishmash: Mishmash was exclusive to the purple mini tin. Mr. Moshi: Mr. Moshi was exclusive to the multipack. Pinestein: Pinestein was exclusive to the blue mini tin. Moshi Bus merchandise On the second floor of the Moshi Bus, there was the Moshi Bus shop, where mechandise was sold. Some of the merchandise sold was limited edition and exclusive to the Moshi Bus. These items are listed below: Moshi Bus t-shirt The Moshi Bus t-shirts came in either grey and pink and were sold in children's sizes from small to large. The t-shirt's design is the Moshi Bus logo with the monsters around it. Moshi Bus mug The Moshi Bus mug features the Moshi Bus logo and a collection of Moshlings behind it. Pin badges Three limited edition pin badges were sold on the Moshi Bus. These were Buster Bumblechops, Busling and Poppet. Poppet mug A Poppet branded mug was also sold, featuring Poppet on a pink and white background. Food Factory Prizes The following items were available as prizes from a Food Factory related competition. Food Factory Art Print An art print, presumably of Food Factory artwork. It was signed and 5 were made. Food Factory Mug A white mug with Food Factory art. 10 mugs were created. Food Factory Mug 3.png Food Factory Mug 2.png Food Factory Mug 1.png Food Factory T-Shirt A white shirt with Food Factory art printed onto it. The tag claims VistaPrint created it which implies it was custom printed using a printing service; not made by a Moshi company directly. 10 were made. Food Factory Tote Bag A white tote bag with Food Factory art printed onto it. It contained various Moshi books which were not limited edition. Miscellaneous This section lists miscellaneous limited edition items: Golden Penny money box The golden Penny money box was available from issue 41 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Each magazine buyer would recieve a standard colour Penny and fifty random lucky buyers would recieve a gold version instead. Rainbow I.G.G.Y. plush The rainbow I.G.G.Y. plush was seen on an "Ask The Toy Tester" video that was uploaded to the Moshi Monsters YouTube channel. It is a one of a kind (insinuating that just one has been produced) and unlike other I.G.G.Y. plushes, it has a more fluffier texture. It was given to bj12345678910 who won a "Moshi HQ Mystery Box " prize. Signed Mr. Moshi pictures Signed pictures of Mr. Moshi were often distributed when you meet Mr Moshi in person or when you wrote a letter to him. The picture is of Mr Moshi and a variety of Moshlings and includes a pre-printed version of his iconic signature with the paw. Moshling Rescue! Rescue Box The official Moshling Rescue! Twitter and Facebook accounts each gave away some 'Rescue Boxes' to celebrate the launch of the app. Each box contained exclusive items, such as Moshling Rescue! pins, an iPhone 5 case, jellybeans, stickers, and also other items such as Mr. Snoodle and Mrs. Snoodle plush toys. Secret 7 Display Case The Secret 7 display cases were given away to celebrate the release of the 7th series of Moshling figures. To be in the chance of winning, you had to guess a store where series 7 would be sold with the help of some clues. There were seven stores in total, seven winners and only seven display cases ever made. Golden Oddie Stylus Pack 5000 of these were created alongside other Moshi Monsters DS/3DS accessories. Unlike the others, this featured a figure on top of the stylus rather than a rubber image. Although the mould of the figure looks almost identical to the ones Vivid Imaginations made, they are not listed or credited on the back of the pack. Golden Oddie Stylus Pack 2.jpg|Stock Photo. It is assumed this one did not make it to market due to it having no number out of 5000. Golden Oddie Stylus Pack.png|An official version that did make it to market. This is specifically the 3834th stylus pack created. Category:Merchandise Category:Real Life Category:Needs Pictures